


{•gosh dang candies•}

by ThePuppetPirate



Category: Candle Cove
Genre: Candlecove, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Horny skeleton killer, Jelly Beans, Magic, Oral Sex, Other, Potions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skeletons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rubberfishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuppetPirate/pseuds/ThePuppetPirate
Summary: Preview of a Skintaker/thade soben x female!reader I’m working on! It’s pretty silly but also very disturbing-Freaky skeleton / Thade soben  wants to have fun before he make you into his next coat <3
Relationships: Skintaker/reader, thade soben/reader
Kudos: 1





	{•gosh dang candies•}

You knew it was a bad idea,following a trail of jelly beans on the ground. It's was like right out of a cartoon,you fell for a dumb trick because your stomach craved the coloured candies.

Bending down and picking them all up before popping them in your mouth. Following the deadly trail until you felt a sack draping over you.  
“Eek!” You let out before feeling a bonk on your head,passing out inside the bag. 

What you didn’t knew,was that you’ve been captured by the rubberfishes! Those rats had played a sneaky little trick on you...


End file.
